1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of snorkels and more specifically to a snorkel tube having an adjustable strap hook that is more securely joined to the snorkel tube and provides for selective release from the snorkel tube.
2. Prior Art
Snorkels have become an extremely popular form of water sport. By wearing a pair of goggles or mask and a snorkel, a snorkeler can observe beautiful sea flora and fauna from a vantage point near the surface while breathing without needing cumbersome and costly scuba diving equipment. In a typical snorkel and mask arrangement, the snorkel tube has a strap hook by which the snorkel tube is attached to the mask strap. However, typical prior art strap hooks for snorkel tubes, provide a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage results from a desire to provide a strap hook which can be removed from the snorkel tube so that the mask and snorkel can be easily separated for stowing and carrying. Often, the strap hook separates from the snorkel tube when it is not desirable, such as when a snorkeler is underwater and the tube is caught on an object or otherwise yanked away from the mask. Another such disadvantage is related to the position of the strap hook on the tube. The desired position is that which accommodates both the desired position of the snorkel""s mouthpiece and the most comfortable position of the mask strap. In order to permit such accommodation, the strap hook is preferably adjustable along the length of the snorkel tube. However, that adjustability is also an inconvenience when a snorkeler removes the mouthpiece permitting the strap hook to inadvertently slide along the snorkel tube, thereby requiring re-adjustment when the mouthpiece is replaced in the snorkeler""s mouth.
It would therefore be highly advantageous if it were possible to provide a snorkel having an adjustable and releasible strap hook, but where adjustment along the length of the snorkel tube and release from the snorkel tube, only occurs when desired. In other words, it would be desirable to have a snorkel wherein a strap hook could be easily detached and easily adjusted in position, but is otherwise stable and secure when adjustment or release were not desired.
The present invention provides a snorkel with a unique strap hook and snorkel tube arrangement which permits both selective release and adjustment of the strap hook, but only when release or adjustment is desired and not by inadvertence.
In a preferred embodiment, the snorkel tube is provided with a hook slide region enclosed along the tube surface by an elongated border. Inside each side of the border there is a recess for receiving rails of a strap hook having dove tail cross-section rails. The dove tail relationship between the recesses and the rails prevents inadvertent release of the strap hook from the snorkel tube. However, an opening at one end of each such recess, permits selective removal of the strap hook from the snorkel tube. Selective adjustment of the position of the strap hook is controlled by a plurality of teeth along the center of the hook slide region and a semi-flexible catch on the strap hook which nominally engages the teeth so that only when the catch is lifted off of the teeth can the strap hook be re-located along the snorkel tube.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a snorkel having a selectably adjustable and releasible strap hook which will not release or relocate inadvertently.
It is another object of the invention to provide a snorkel having a strap hook which is securely connected to the snorkel tube for limited relative movement therebetween.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a snorkel having a strap hook which employs a positive catch release operation to permit adjustment of the strap hook along the snorkel tube.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a snorkel having a strap hook which is slidably connected to the snorkel tube by a dove tail arrangement of rails and recesses.